A Boy Named Kitsune
by beachblondey
Summary: What if Kushina and Minato didn't die, they completed the sealing of Naruto and lived through it but were unable to stop Madara from taking Naruto. Fortunately for Naruto, Madara believes that he can use Naruto to further his plans… Dark, child abuse, Later Yaoi if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/ Itachi

What if Kushina and Minato didn't die, they completed the sealing of Naruto and lived through it but were unable to stop Madara from taking Naruto. Fortunately for Naruto, Madara believes that he can use Naruto to further his plans…

I don't want to give to much away in the tags but I will tell you that there will be child abuse/ torture, possible non- con, and a change in some of the charters due to changes in their experiences. This will be a yaoi Fanfic so if you don't like don't read. For those of you who want quick sex scenes this fanfic is not the one for you I want to work up to those and show you how the past has changed and so have the characters.

Chapter 1

The Kyuubi had just been sealed within Naruto. Both Kushina and Minato were on the verge of passing out from blood loss and overuse of chakra. The village was safe and so was Naruto or at least that is what they thought. The hokage and his wife were rushed to the hospital, and Naruto was taken into the protective care of the ANBU where the Sandaime believed he would be safe. He couldn't have been more wrong.

That night the moon was full over the destroyed city of Konoha, the wind whistled through the trees, and the leaves danced through the sky. The city was still on high alert from the disaster that had happened just a few hours earlier. ANBU and Jonin watched over the city the younger less experienced ninja jumping at every shadow that moved. Naruto lay in his crib at the Namikaze house hold. The house was surrounded by ANBU hiding in the shadows. Unfortunately none of the ANBU thought that anyone could get inside the house with ought going passed them. That was their biggest mistake.

In Naruto's room white spikes began to come up from the floor, until a head appeared right in the middle of them, Zetsu. He looked around the room and felt for any presence of ANBU in the house. Zetsu smiled, there were none, he fully appeared in the room looking down at the newborn in the crib. The baby's blond hair standing out in the darkness. The plant man picked up the sleeping boy, who was too tired from crying himself to sleep to wake up. Zetsu once again looked around the room before he slowly descended into the floor of the room again. Not a single trace of evidence remained, just an empty crib with no sign of the previous occupant.

Naruto's absence was not noted until 2 hours later when one of the midwives when to go feed him as Kushina could not. She was checked at the perimeter around the house. The ANBU being very thorough as no one wanted to loose the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. So when the woman ran back out of the house as soon as she went in all of the ANBU were on high alert. The ANBU rush into the house expecting there to be an intruder. No one expects what they find, Naruto is go even with them searching he is no where to be found.

When the Sandaime is informed of the news he calls for an immediate search for the child making it a top priority S class mission. The best ANBU are sent out including Kakashi. They search the entirety of the land of fire, the Sandaime and The Counsel refuse to inform other nations that they had lost their jinchuuriki. The search goes on for a year, still no trace is ever found. Naruto is declared dead and Kushina and Minato morn for the lose of their ray of light. Kushina cannot bare the lose and withdraws into herself and her home, Minato throws himself into his work as the Yondaime Hokage. The easy smile that had previously appeared on his face gone.

The family morns for the lose of Naruto for over a year. Every few weeks the Hokage couple would go to a small grave that had been built for all those that had died in the Kyuubi attack. The couple would bring sunflowers and lay them at the memorial that had been built. eventually after a few years the couple got over the loss of their child. Kushina decided to teach at the academy so that she could be around children, until she could once again bring herself to try for one of her one. The Yondaime Hokage started to smile again though not as much as before. The couple even decided to try for another child by the end of the year. The redhead gave birth to a beautiful baby girl which the couple named Kane after the red carnation (Kaneshon). The world in Konoha moved on, peaceful under the Yondaime's rule.

—-

Zetsu

With the child in his arms he moved through the ground chuckling at how easy it was to get past the great ANBU of Konoha. He speedily made his way to Madara's hide out. The man in question already waiting there for him with Obito. Zetsu presents Obito and Madara with the blond child.

"It was easy getting him out, They didn't have a single ANBU in the room with him." Zetsu smiles at this, "He was quiet the whole way here, he must not know that death awaits him." The plant man chuckles and tries to hand the boy to one of his masters, neither one reaches for him.

"I have changed my mind about killing him, Zetsu, we are going to raise the boy as a weapon. He has the Kyuubi in him, We will just have to teach him to control it. Harness the power of the beast and use it to get the other jinchuuriki when the time comes. Obito is to weak after his fight in Konoha, we will wait until the boy matures to attack the other jinchuuriki. After all the best way to fight a jinchuuriki is with a jinchuuriki." Madara laughs and walks out of the room with Obito following behind.

Zetsu is left alone with the boy in his arms, cursing the fact that he now has to take care of a brat in diapers.

Chapter 2

It has been 7 years since Naruto was taken to Madara, He has been raised by Zetsu who simply called him boy or brat. The boy that was Naruto knows no name, Madara thought it best that a weapon has no name. So the boy grew up never knowing that he had parents who loved him, and never knowing what it meant to be a child.

The boy who had once been known as Naruto rested on the floor of the room he was given. The room was empty with only the blanket he was laying on and open closet in the cave wall which held a few articles of clothing all of them the same color of black that the boy was wearing now. The blond was looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. He had long since mastered the expressionless face learning the hard way that a weapon like him was not allowed to have emotions unless his master told him to have them. The room was cold and dark but that didn't bother the boy after all he was used to it by now during his 7 years of life he has never been out of the caves. His master had said that he had not earned the right yet. As the boy lay there he thought about what he had to look forward to when his master awoke. Master Obito was currently teaching him to be a Ninja, a living weapon that Master Madara could control. The blond didn't really care after all he was only alive to follow orders. Sometimes though the blond would hear a voice telling him that he was not a weapon and that he could have a better life if he escaped. Master Obito said that the voice was the demon that had been sealed inside of him and that the demon was just trying to corrupt him. Sometimes the blond would talk to the voice, like he was doing now.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki listened as the demon spoke to him telling him of the outside world.

" **You should see it brat, the world outside is beautiful. There is a big ball of light called the sun that sits in an endless blue ceiling called the sky. On this endless ceiling exists white puffs called clouds they move with the wind and sometimes they even release drops of water down in massive amounts called rain. The world outside of this cave is something that you need to see."** The Red eyed fox demon looked at the boy that was sitting in from of his cage in the dark cave that was the brat's mind. The blond had a sad smile on his face trying to picture what it was that the fox was telling him but unable to do so. The boy could not imagine that the world could be that big when all that he knew was the small caves that he had been raised in.

"I can't leave Kurama, I am Master Madara's weapon, I cannot exist without him." The brat looked at the fox in front of him wishing more than anything that he had the strength and courage to leave the caves that he had grown up in. However, that had also been beaten out of him a long time ago. Kurama looked at the sad boy that was Kushina's child, the woman had never been a friend to him, But she had not been bad to him either. The fox had reached out to the child during the first beating that the child had endured. Madara had taken pleasure in the fact that the fox had tried to protect his container and allowed the boy a break after the fox had taken the child into the seal where his mind would be safe.

" **Kit, this place is destroying you. I can only pull you into the seal so often. That Uchiha bastard has started to prevent me from doing it. He wants you to feel the pain as he tortures you. That stupid eye of his prevents me from pulling you in here when he uses the Tsukuyomi on you I can't intervene. Kit, he is going to destroy any part of you that isn't an emotionless, obedient weapon of destruction."** The fox demon pleads with his host hoping that the boy will listen, but knowing that the part of the boy that could fight back had already been destroyed.

The boy smiles sadly at the fox that had become a part of his life, "Kurama, I can't fight them. Madara and Obito they are my masters now. Obedience is what they want and obedience is what they will get from me." The blond sighs and looks at the door to the regular world. "I need to leave here Kurama, Master will be looking for me soon and If I am not where he wants me I will be punished again." The boy walks through the bars to hug the fox, "Kyu, I may be Masters' obedient weapon out there, but in here I will always be your kit. The one who has some emotion and thinks of you as his only friend in the world." With that the boy leaves his inner seal to go to the room where he will wait for master obito to get him for his lesson on advanced chakra control.

—

The boy was sweating, Master Obito was pushing him extra hard today. They were working on Chakra control as that was a weak subject for him. Master Obito said that since he had so much chakra it was harder to control the amount of chakra he used in his jutsu. Obito had had him practicing chakra control for a few months now. They had started will wall waking and then proceeded to meditation while he sat on the ceiling. The boy hated that part, sitting still was one of his least favorite things. However, the brat learned not to show it. He had been meditating with Zetsu since the plant had discovered it was a good way to keep him still and quiet. The plant had made sure to show him what would happen if he decided to ruin the silence that the man wanted.

After Obito felt he was ready they had now moved onto walking on water. That had been harder for the boy. It ended with him falling into the water so many times that White Zetsu usually came to watch just so he could laugh as the boy fell into the Ice cold water. Now that he didn't fall as often Zetsu took matters into his own hands. He would use his jutsu to create waves in the water and attack the brat so he would fall in, laughing when it worked.

Today was one of those days. Obito had decided that today they would focus on meditating while on the water. "Brat, you can do better than that. Zetsu managed to get you into the water after 5 minutes. You have to feel into your surroundings, change your chakra to fit the waves that zetsu is creating."

The boy tried again letting himself focus on the chakra in him and the waves around him. He let his form move up and down in the waves. Sensing that Zetsu was getting tired of waiting for him to fall in the brat increased his chakra as Zetsu made a huge wave appear in front of him. The brat would have laughed at the plant man's antics if he didn't know that he would get beaten for it.

This continued like this for a half hour. Then obito told him it was time to work on his taijutsu. Obito and White Zetsu would take turns sparing with him for an hour. After that the brat would practice throwing shuriken and kunai for a half hour before meditating for another half hour to calm his body back down.

Madara looked down on the weapon he was creating, the boy was progressing smiled as the blond succeeded in his task, "Zetsu, how is my weapon doing on his weapon use?" The Black Zetsu appears behind Madara in the cave floor.

"The brat is doing well, He takes after the Yondaime in skills. However, he takes after the bitch in personality." Black Zetsu looks at the boy in question, "He needs the personality taken care of, He still has it he just hides it most of the time. Master, I think you need to stop letting the Kyuubi intervene in the boy's punishments. It is not helping get rid of that awful personality of his."

Madara looks at his trusted servant, and then at the blond weapon. "I suppose you are right, Zetsu. Bring the boy to the chamber later, It is time we broke him of any lingering disobedience."

Black Zetsu smiles as Madara happy that the man can be manipulated easily. He looks at the boy that Madara had taken an interest in and smiles. _That brat is going to regret making me watch him for 5 years. He will be very useful to my plan once his emotions are gone and all that remains is obedience._ Black Zetsu smiles as these thoughts run through his head. Then he disappears into the floor to ready the chamber for what would be happening there later.

(Dark child abuse/ torture present skip if you don't want to read I will put where it ends in bold [Stop])

The 7 year old boy was long since done screaming. His voice was gone and his throat was almost to to point of bleeding from all the screaming he had done. He looked up at the Red Eyed Man in from of him, Madara. The man was smiling at him, "Ready for more my blade, you still have some fire left in those eyes." The man laughed as the fire in the boys eyes increased. "I think this time I will use fire to temper your soul." Madara activated his Mangekyō Sharingan once again bringing the blond into the world he had created. The 7 year old was tied to a cross in this world, unable to move as a figure with a Konoha head band called him a monster and lit the hay at his feet. The boy felt his skin burn crying out soundlessly as tears ran down his cheeks. This happen for days each villager saying a different thing monster, abomination, trash, every word tearing down the young boy who heard them, before they would light the fire and burn him till he was nothing. Until finally he was pulled from that world once again. Madara looked at the boy in front of him daring the boy to show emotion. The blond simply looked at the man with a blank expression on his face.

 **"Kit, hold on kit. Madara you bastard I will kill you for this."** The Nine tailed fox lashed his tails inside of the boy's seal. He tried to protect the boy he called kit, but without success. Madara had started out with physical torture to wear the Kyuubi down and then used mental torture on the boy. The kit could no longer hear the fox demon's voice. The boy was traded in the world that Madara had created, unable to escape.

Black Zetsu looked on at the boy he hated a small grin on his face. "Master, I don't think your weapon has been fully forged yet. He still needs to have some of his emotions hammered out of him. The impurities must be cleansed if you are to get the best sword out of this." Black Zetsu offers madara the baton and the whip that he had used on the boy previously. Madara looked back at his servant before picking up the baton and hating the boy in the ribs with it. The blond gasped in pain unable to make any other sound as madara continued to leave dark bruises and broken skin all over the young boy.

Madara continued with the torture mental and physical until the boy in front of him no longer made a sound and the tear trails had long since dried up. He walked to where the blond was tied and lifted his head to that their eyes would meet. "Are you done being disobedient? I asked for an obedient weapon, weapons don't have emotions, feelings, or thoughts. Weapons do as they are told and don't ask for more. So tell me what are you?"

 **[Stop abuse]**

The blond looks blankly at the Red Eyed man holding his head, his voice is barely able to be heard, "I am master's sword." The man smiles at his weapon and removes the bindings that held the child in place. He signals for Obito to take the boy and bandage him up, then he walks away eager to start his planing again.

So thats it for the first post. Let me know what you think I know that last park was extremely dark but I wanted it to be that way. I also know that Kurama does not normally develop a relationship in cannon with Naruto until a much later date but in this story he sees himself in Naruto. They boy is alone and is being abused and caged so that he can be controlled. Again sorry this is so dark but it has to be for what I want.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter again its still pretty dark but I like it like that. Also I thought I would let you know that during most of this Fanfic Naruto will not be referred to as Naruto. He props wont learn that name until way later in the story. Its not that Kyuubi doesn't want to tell Naruto but rather that he doesn't know the kits name either due to the relationship he had with Kushina. I'm trying to keep some of the abuse/ dark scenes short but if you guys would like me to do more of the scene let me know.

* * *

Chapter 3

It has been over a year since the night that Madara tempered his weapon. He has had to do mental corrections on the boy once a week to ensure that his sword will hate the hidden villages. Every week he had used his Mangekyō Sharingan to put the boy though a mental torture where members of the hidden villages would cause the boy mental and physical pain. Over time his sword had come to hate the villagers. However, there was still something missing from his sword, the will to kill. His sword had yet to take its first blood. The blond had been given chances in the Mangekyō Sharingan world, but he did not take them. Madara was beginning to question the obedience of his sword. It was time to test it, Madara would force the boy to make his first kills.

The day of the test the boy dressed in the outfit for the mission. He wore black sandals, black pants, a black mesh shirt, and red arm guards. Over this he wore the cloak that would one day be associated with the Akatsuki. The boy was ready, Madara handed the boy his weapon a black sword with a sharpened red edge, and the boy was given the mask that would one day make his name famous a black kitsune mask with red accents. When he was dressed for the mission the boy looked like the perfect messenger of darkness. The only thing separating him from the darkness was his short blond hair, and sky blue eyes. However, madara easily fixed that by pulling the black hood over the boy's hair. Madara's sword was ready, he would make his first kill or they would pull the Kyuubi out of the brat and be done with it.

Obito and the blond left the caves moving silently in the dark moonless night. They had to be quick, it was a days journey to where they were ambushing their prey. The genin were on a C-rank escort mission to the Hidden Rain Village. However, It would turn into a S-rank death sentence. As they ran through the night the boy quietly obsessed the outside world not visibly giving away that he was interested in the scenery around him. To anyone who looked on the masked boy was emotionless following after the masked man in front of him.

As they made their way to Ame both parties we silent. the only thing that gave away movement was their shadows and the leaves that fell from the wind they created. after a night of travel they arrived at their destination 10 miles outside of Ame on the road that the genin were to travel. The dirt road was empty, the sky was dark, and a storm was brewing on the horizon.

The boy and his master waited for their targets to arrive. It did not take long, after an hour the group came into view. Two of the genin were girls both had dark hair and wore bright clothing that most children wear. The other genin was a young boy with ash blond hair and natural tone clothing. Their sensei was a older man with dark hair and the traditional jonin garb. The ninjas were from the land hidden in the mist, they had the traditional headband on for their village. The boy hated it, Madara had made sure to use this village in his most recent torture sessions with the boy. He had been watching people from this village mentally and physically break him for the past two months. The group they were escorting was a small family a dark haired woman in a kimono and a man who looked to be the woman's brother.

Obito and the boy waited until the group got closer. The blond was nervous, these were to be his first kills. As much as he hated the village that they represented the blond did not want to kill them. Obito turned to the boy next to him and gave him the signal. The 8 year old made his choice and moved to intercept the genin. Obito attacked the sensei, the fight was quick, the jonin was no match for the masked Uchiha. The jonin died as Obito's hand pierced his chest, the first spray of blood hit the ground. Obito smiled under the mask knowing that this was the precursor to his revenge against Konoha. After he was done killing the man he wiped his hands on his cloak and watched Madara's sword kill the genin.

The blond's fight was slightly longer. He attacked the two girls first. He used genjutsu to immobilize them. While they were distracted by the imaginary world he toke them out with his blade. The sword made clean cuts across the young girls throats before their blood sprayed across the ground and their bodies fell. The siblings ran screaming for help while the young genin quaked in fear for what he knew would come next. The blond hesitated watching the boy who was only a few years older than him. He had made his choice though and he stuck with it. He attacked the genin stating his sword through the other boy's chest. The blond let a tear fall, he then quickly pulled out his sword before heading in the direction that the siblings had fled.

When he found them he raided his sword ready to end their lives when Obito interrupted him. "Don't kill them, your master wanted them to live so that your name could spread. Make sure that they remember this incident, give them a gift so they won't forget." Obito starts to walk away knowing that the blond behind him will follow his commands. The young boy in question uses a quick fire jutsu to burn the siblings arms making sure that the wound will scar before he follows the man in the orange mask back to their base.

All that remained in their wake was the 2 crying siblings, the 4 bodies, and the blood that the storm was desperately trying to wash away.

When they arrive back at the base the masked boy immediately goes to find his master. He walks to the room where Madara is waiting for them, a combination of blood and water drips down from his soaked frame. His master is sitting in a wooden chair at the head of the room. Zetsu and Obito are already at his side. The boy removes his mask and sword setting them on the ground in front of him before going down on one knee with his right arm over his chest. Madara smiles he had trained the boy well. There were only a few things left before the boy would be ready for anything the Uchiha threw at him.

"I see you have returned my sword, Obito tells me that you did well." Madara frowns as he notices that the blond glances up slightly at this. It would seem that his sword needs a little bit more work than he thought. "Unfortunately he also tells me that you hesitated in your last kill. That won't do, it seems you must be punished again. Go to the chamber and wait for me against the wall." Madara's commanding voice echoes through the dark caves and the boy is forced to obey.

"Yes, Master." The blond boy gets up from the floor leaving the mask and sword there on the cave floor, as he knows he is not permitted to take them with him. As he walks into the cave room that is where he would be punished his eyes see the evidence from all the punishments he had received before. There is dried blood on the walls and floors of the cave. All of Madara's tools for punishment lay on a bloody wooden table in the front of the room. The cave is dark lit by oil lamps on the walls, their light casting ominous shadows across the room as the flame flickers. the room itself smells of blood, that iron smell that leaves a bad taste in your mouth.

The blond boy removes the Akatsuki cloak he is wearing and the mesh shirt he places them on the table in front of the columns. He unwinds and removes his arm guards before placing them beside the rest of his stuff. The blond moves to one of the columns in the room knowing that Madara wants him to be obedient this time. When looking at the boy you can tell how often this happens his back is covered in scars from the many forms of abuse his master uses. The largest scar is still the one over his right shoulder, Madara wanted that scar to remain a focal point on the blond's back. The boys face is blank as Madara walks into the room alone. he does not react as madara poses a rhetorical question about which tool he should use today.

 **[start if you don't like skip.]**

The dark haired man decides to start today with the whip. He grabs the black whip sitting on the table before quickly lashing it into the boy's back causing a bloody red line to appear on the center of the boy's back. The blond does not flinch or make a sound long since used to the abuse he was going to receive. Madara smiles as the whip does its work creating endless marks on the boys back. He strikes the boy 10 times until he decides to move on to better things. "Sword you are almost done with your punishment, I don't want to mark you up to much as I have a present for you when this is done. The present needs your left shoulder intact. So you are going to get 10 more strikes with the charka whip. Stay silent or your punishment will be extended."

Madara does not need confirmation he knows his sword will obey. He walks to the table before setting down the whip and beginning to channel his chakra to form a whip. the whip stated out light blue in color and then Madara added nature chakra to it. the whip turned white and began to crackle the lightning energy bursting free from it in some places. The man lit up by his chakra turned to the blond in front of him. Lashing out the whip in the first strike causing the lightning to crackle under the boy's skin and leaving a spidering burn mark in its wake. the blond endures each of the strikes to his back each worse than the previous. Until finally 10 strikes have hit his back. Madara releases the chakra in his hand and the lightning whip vanishes. At this point Obito is at the entrance to the room holding a medium sized box in his hands.

 **[End Abuse]**

Madara smiles at the boy, "Come my sword it is time you received your present." He motions for the boy to kneel in front of obito. The blond does as he is told moving slowly as his back still hurts. Madara reaches into the box pulling out a tattoo needle as well as red and black chakra ink. It is time for him to mark his sword so that everyone can know that the boy is his to control. He turns the boys head to the right exposing the boy's left shoulder. "After this you will truly be my sword, No one will be able to question it with this mark on your shoulder."

Madara smiles and starts tattooing the black portion of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan on the boys shoulder. As he works the mark slowly begins to appear. 3 joined commas in a circle with red circles in the heads of the comma and a black circle at the center of the commas. The circle of commas is commented by think lines to the edges of the tattoo. When Madara is done with the black he fills in the tattoo with the blood red ink. The boy in front of him does not make a sound during the process. When the tattoo is finished Madara smiles and motions for the boy to get down on one knee facing him. "It is time that you receive your name my sword. All great swords have names and now you will too. You have made your first kills and you will make many more after this. All shall fear my sword. Your name will be Kuro no Kitsune, The black Fox. Serve me well my Kitsune." With that Madara and Obito leave the room leaving Kuro no Kitsune kneeling on the bloody floor.

The Kitsune goes black to his room and takes a shower washing off all traces of blood from his body, before he dresses again in black clothing. He settles down on the thick red and black blanket that is his bed and closes his eyes.

 **"Kit, how are you holding up. He did a number on you this time, Do you want me to heal you?"** The Kyuubi looks at his friend sitting in front of him sadly. The boy had been through a lot these past 8 years more than anyone should have to go through. Even in his head the boy does not smile. The boy looked up at the fox behind the bars before walking through them to lay down and cuddle in his friend's soft fur.

"Kurama, I killed children today. He made me kill 3 kids just a bit older than me." The boy named Kitsune looks down at his hands. "I can still feel their blood spray onto my body, see the blood that paints the ground red, feel the heat from…" The boy trails off facing his eyes shut as though he can will away the images and feelings spinning around in his head.

 **"Kit, I have killed before, the first one will be hard for you. You will have to be strong kit that mad man can't know that you still exist here. He will try to destroy you if he knows."** The nine tailed fox brings the boy closer with one of his tails. Curing the boy up to him in his warmth. " **Kit, take a deep breath. You went outside today right. Tell me about what you saw let your mind dwell on the beauty in the world and not the darkness. We can kill both those Uchiha Bastards later when we get strong enough, I am going to enjoy feeling their blood on my fangs. For now though, block the darkness out."**

Kuro no Kitsune looked up at the big fox, "I saw rain today, It was pretty. It tried to wash away the blood…" The boy trails off again before turing his face into the fur around him his face blank. "Kurama, Master is going to make me kill again, If this is what I have to go through each time than I would rather not have this part of me. Maybe it would be best if Master got rid of the few emotions that I have. It just prevents me from fulfilling my duty as master's weapon." The fox looks appalled and tries to talk to the boy but it is too late the boy has made up his mind. "I don't need these emotions, the sadness, the guilt, and the stupid hope that something will take me away from here!" The boy begins to form sealing hand signs before using the jutsu on his forehead a dark red seal mark forms on the right side before the light goes out of the boys eyes. "It worked Kurama, the guilt went away. I don't feel like crying anymore." The boy smiles a bit but the smile does not reach his eyes.

 **"Kit emotions are necessary, they make you who you are. Undo the seal, its not stable a five point seal is not going to hold forever. You need to undo it kit, it will destroy you when it comes undone."** The fox lashed his tails trying desperately to convince the boy in front of him to unseal that part of him.

"Fuck you Kurama. I still have emotions I just won't feel like an idiot anymore. I don't have to worry about the guilt from killing those Hidden Mist ninja. You know what they deserved it. They must have done something really bad for master to have me kill time." The boy raged at the dark orange fox in front of him. "I am not talking to you for a while demon, maybe master was right. You might be a bad influence for me." The boy's anger got the better of him and he left the fox alone in that part of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I managed to get a photo of naruto and his tattoo and seal saved as the photo for this story if you click on it. I have a bigger version of the photo posted on my deviant art account but i can't get the link to post here. The formatting on this site is driving me up a wall so I'm going to vent by writing a short chapter. If you want the link let me know I will try to pm it but I'm not sure that will work either. My account name on deviant art is beachblondey so if you search that it might come up who knows I have given up. lol

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Kuro no Kitsune became well know because of that first incident. The siblings had spread the word of a kitsune masked killer. From there Madara simply manipulated the story until the name Kuro no Kitsune was heard every where. Travel on the road become something to avoid as the Kitsune struck several more times that year each time the ninja in the group would be killed and the travelers would be scarred and left alive to spread the word of Kuro no Kisune._

Kuro no Kitsune was 11 now it had been 3 years since his first kill and the death tole was the the hundreds. His seal was holding for the most part but after a large amount of kills his seal would weaken and the boy would be left broken from the guilt at least until the seal activated again. This was one of those occasions, Madara had given the boy a mission to travel to the sound and kill a large Number of the genin heading to the chunin exam.

Madara wanted revenge on Orochimaru for betraying him so it was his the job of his sword to get that revenge. The blond had traveled the trees until he found the 21 genin that would be participating in the exam. He watched quietly not letting his presence be discovered as he observed his prey. The moon was full, the night was quiet save for the sounds of crickets in the woods and the ovational flapping of bat wings. The trees swayed in the breeze creating a beautiful night that would soon be ruined by the sound of screams and the red blood paining the woods around him.

The boy Identified his first target the Sannin, he was not to kill the man. However, He would have to restrain him. The blond began to form the hand signs to create the chakra chains that only the Uzumaki clan could. When he was ready he used the chains to secure Orochimaru before throwing himself into the group of genin. He used his shadow clones to kill most of the genin, using his sword to kill them creating designs across the ground with their blood. Others he killed using the wind release: _blade of wind_ and wind release: _air bullets._ It took 30 minuets, 5 clones, and at least 5 attacks with both of his wind release jutsu before the 21 genin, and 6 jonin lay dead around him.

"A message for you from Master Madara, Next time you betray me, Orochimaru, I will kill more than just a few of your genin and jonin. Next time I will have my sword destroy all of your hide outs and experiments before I track you down and kill you myself." The blond looks at the destruction around him, before creating another clone and using body replacement to switch with a rock farther into the woods.

He does not release Orochimaru until he is far enough away that the Sannin cannot track him or use jutsu to harm him. Then the boy dispels the chains around the man and his clone is released. Leaving the raging sannin alone with his thoughts.

—

Kitsune moves through the night heading back to Madara to report on the mission when the seal on his head starts to act up. "No please, not now." The boy shouts stoping mid leap and falling to the ground clutching his head. The seal that is normally hidden appears on his right forehead glowing red and black in the night. The seal is leaking the boy's emotions are struggling to cope with the amount of kills he has made since the last time the seal weakened. "Kurama!" the boy shouts and throws himself into the Kyuubi's cage. He runs towards the red fox collapsing in front of him while trying not to remember the blood that stains his hands. "Kyu, please, I can't take it. Help me with the seal. The blood its everywhere." The boy starts to cry remembering the deaths of all the ninjas he killed, the clean ones and the ones meant to drill fear into the hearts of the strong.

Kurama looks at the tearful boy infant of him unable to believe that this is the child of his last jinchuuriki. This child has been broken by what Madara made him do. **"Kit, that seal is broken. It will only hold up for a few more years at most with my help. Let me help you kit. I'll take the pain away."** The fox had given up on showing his anger in front of the child, it only made things worse for his kit. He pulled the blond in close with his tails and started to channel his chakra into the boy. He made the chakra pulse is soothing waves to try to calm the boy. " **How many was it this time. Tell me how many you were forced to kill since the last time your seal broke."** The fox can see through the boy's eyes, but the seal on the boys emotions interferes with the kyuubi's seal and blurs the memories that are transferred. The tearful Kuro no Kitsune whispers a number in the hundreds for it had been a year since the last time the seal had weakened. The fox chuckles softly, **"Brat I have killed way more than that with one sweep of my tail. You are not a monster, you are still the cute boy that cuddles with me and calls me kyu."** The boys cries grew softer but he still huddled close to the only family he had known. They stayed like that for an hour both enjoying the other's warmth.

The seal began to settle down again and the boy's emotions started to fade with it. Before they did the blond looked up at the fox, "Kurama, I'm sorry you have to go through this with me. I'm glad you're here though, If you were not here I would have broken a long time ago." The fox cuddled closer holding the boy until the seal fixed itself again. The boy left his mind to continue on his trip to madara showing no signs that this scene had even occurred.

* * *

Ok end of my ranting chapter. So naruto still does have feelings and the seal will weaken once a year after the boy kills a large number of people. The seal will self heal but each time it fixes itself the seal gets weaker. If you have any questions let me know. Next update will be next week the only reason you got an extra update was because I'm pretty sure I gave you a false update earlier when I was trying to see if I could get a link to work.


	4. Story is Being Moved (not a chapter)

So I have decided to move the story to Archive of Our Own because the formatting there is easier to use. I am also redoing the chapters a bit as that site allows for more graphic depictions. If you would still like me to post here please let me know I can post the milder versions of the chapers here but this story will probably not be updated for an month as I am starting a new job and working on fixing some of the details in the chapters. The name of the work is the same as is my user name on the site. If you would like me to keep posting here please let me know otherwise I am just going to post on .


End file.
